se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Joachim Gauck/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Stephen Harper - Sin imagen.jpg| Ottawa, Canada. 26th Sep, 2014. German president Joachim Gauck (L) meets received be Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Joseph Harper in Ottawa, Canada, 26 September 2014. The German president is on a five-day visit to Canada. Photo: Wolfgang Kumm/dpa/Alamy Live News. Alamy Joachim Gauck - Justin Trudeau.jpg| El primer ministro canadiense Justin Trudeau y el presidente alemán, Joachim Gauck. AFP / Kay Nietfeld Estados Unidos * Ver Barack Obama - Joachim Gauck.jpg| US President Barack Obama (R) meets with his German counterpart Joachim Gauck in the Oval Office at the White House in Washington, DC, on October 7, 2015 (AFP Photo/Nicholas Kamm) América Central Costa Rica * Ver Joachim Gauck - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| El 23 de mayo de 2012, el Presidente Federal Joachim Gauck dio la bienvenida a la Presidenta de Costa Rica, Laura Chinchilla Miranda, al preludio de su visita de Estado de dos días a Alemania. bundespraesident.de México * Ver Enrique Peña Nieto - Joachim Gauck.jpg| El presidente Enrique Peña Nieto y su homólogo alemán, Joachim Gauck, conversaron en privado y después encabezaron una reunión con comitivas. Foto: Francisco Reséndiz. El Universal América del Sur Argentina * Ver Joachim Gauck - Mauricio Macri.jpg| En el marco de la gira oficial por Europa, el presidente de la Nación, Mauricio Macri, mantuvo encuentros de trabajo con la canciller alemana y el presidente de ese país. Casa Rosada - Presidencia de la Nación Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Morales se reunió con Joachim Gauck, presidente de Alemania. AFP. Brasil * Ver Dilma Rousseff - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Os presidentes do Brasil, Dilma Rousseff, e da Alemanha, Joachim Gauck, participam abertura do 31º Encontro Econômico Brasil-Alemanha (EEBA), em São Paulo. Os participantes do evento discutirão as oportunidades de ampliação do comércio e dos investimentos entre os dois países. Marcelo Camargo/ABr Joachim Gauck - Michel Temer.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff acompanhada do Vice-Presidente da República, Michel Temer participam de encontro bilateral com o senhor Joachim Gauck, Presidente da República Federal da Alemanha. (São Paulo - SP, 13/05/2013) Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Chile * Ver Joachim Gauck - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| La presidenta chilena, Michelle Bachelet, y su homólogo de Alemania, Joachim Gauck, en el Palacio de La Moneda, en Santiago de Chile. REUTERS / Sebastian Colombia * Ver Joachim Gauck - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Los presidentes de Alemania, Joachim Gauck, y de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos. DW Ecuador * Ver Joachim Gauck - Rafael Correa.jpg| Los presidentes de Alemania y Ecuador, Joachim Gauck y Rafael Correa, respectivamente, se entrevistaron este martes en el Palacio de Bellevue donde abordaron en una ambiente cordial asuntos de interés bilateral y cuestiones internacionales. La República.ec Paraguay * Ver Horacio Cartes - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Dentro del marco de la visita oficial, el Presidente de la República Federal de Alemania, Joachim Gauck, recibió al Presidente de la República del Paraguay, Horacio Cartes, en el Palacio Presidencial Bellevue en la ciudad de Berlín. Foto: Embajada de la República de Paraguay en Alemania Perú * Ver Joachim Gauck - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Ollanta Humala recibió al presidente alemán Joachim Gauck en Palacio. ANDINA/Melina Mejía Uruguay * Ver Joachim Gauck - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Los presidentes Tabaré Vázquez, de Uruguay, Joachim Gauck, de Alemania. Foto: Presidencia de la República Fuentes Categoría:Joachim Gauck